O Jogo de Família
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Naruto e Hinata conversam. E ele a ensina um jogo interessante. Fluffy fic.


O Jogo de Família 

**N/A:** Essa fic foi feita em base ao capitulo 229 de Naruto, que ele se pergunta se o que sente pelo Iruka é o mesmo que ele sentiria por seu pai, e o que ele sente pelo Sasuke é o mesmo que sentiria por um irmão.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e cia não me pertencem, okay?

Os pássaros voavam e piavam com seu costumeiro jeito, enquanto ele, ali estava, com seu costumeiro hobby de se deitar na grama e admirar o céu. Claro era difícil acreditar que ele, Naruto, teria um hobby como aquele. Afinal, ele dava a impressão que nunca parava quieto.

Naquele dia Naruto olhava para uma foto que achara no meio da bagunça de seu quarto. Era a foto dele, Iruka, Sakura e Sasuke após passarem no teste Chuunin na floresta.

As palavras ditas por ele a Sasuke, enquanto os dois lutavam naquela luta para ele impedir Sasuke de ir até Orochimaru, voltaram a sua mente como um fantasma, mas um fantasma do bem ou do mal? Dependia do ponto de vista, para ele, no dia era do bem. Afinal, o resultado da batalha fora favorável aos dois.

Agora Sasuke e ele já se tratavam melhor, e embora não quisessem admitir adoravam um ao outro como verdadeiros irmãos. E Naruto gostava daquilo, finalmente ele podia sentir um sentimento família e ser retribuído. Mas ainda assim, algo em seu ser dizia que alguém estava faltando nessa família.

- Naruto-kun?

Naruto deu um pulo deixando rapidamente sua posição confortável deitado a grama.

- Hinata-san? O que faz aqui?

- Oh, bem.. é.. – Ela corou furiosamente – Eu sempre passo por aqui, é perto de minha.. minha casa..

- Essa é nova para mim! Então, quer dizer, que eu sempre vim aqui, e sempre estive aqui perto da sua casa? Hmm..

Hinata apenas deu um sorrisinho e Naruto ficou meio sem o que falar. Era o que acontecia desde um tempo, mais ou menos, depois da volta da missão em busca de Sasuke. Neji comentara da admiração, que era muito mais do que uma admiração simples, que a prima sentia por Naruto. Isso definitivamente abrira os olhos de Naruto. Ele começara a ver Hinata mais do que uma simples colega depois do teste Chuunin, mas aquilo certamente o fizera pensar mais em Hinata e prestar atenção nela. Às vezes se lembrava dele falando com ela, um pouco antes, de lutar com Neji, e corava. Bem, aquelas palavras que dissera, elas simplesmente saíram de sua boca sem ele perceber "Hinata-san, é o tipo de pessoa que eu gosto.." Lembrar-se da cena lhe dava arrepios e sentia sua pele da face arder e se perguntava se não estava corando. E então, ele podia ouvir uma voz em sua cabeça, que ele suspeitava que fosse da Kyubi rindo de sua cara e falando "é rapaz, tu gosta da garota" mas seria mesmo? Seria que ele realmente gostava dela? Bem, ele gostaria de saber.

Tinha Sakura. Bem, certamente qualquer um levantaria essa questão: E Sakura? Sakura? Ele não via mais nada além de uma boa amiga em Sakura, desde que a ouvira o implorando para trazer Sasuke de volta, ele enfim entendera que ele e Sakura não dava. Sakura realmente gostava de Sasuke. Esqueceu-a rapidamente e foi então que Hinata começou a dominar seus pensamentos, mas ele não podia fazer o mesmo que fazia com Sakura com Hinata(no caso berrar a todos que gostava dela, embora que, ele gostaria de poder fazer isso com Hinata). Hinata era tão doce, gentil.. Isso era algo que sempre o fazia se entristecer, ao pensar, Hinata era doce, ele não. Ela era gentil, ele não. Ela era inteligente, ele não. Novamente ali estava, ele e Hinata não tinham nada a ver, nada sairia dali, mas diferente de como foi com Sakura, ele não conseguia esquece-la, não conseguia simplesmente tira-la de sua mente e dizer a si mesmo "ela é apenas uma amiga" porque não era isso que ele queria.

- Naruto-kun, eu acho que devo ir..

A voz suave de Hinata o trouxe de volta.

- Mas já? Quero dizer.. – Ele sentiu a face arder e se repreendeu por isso. – Nós podemos.. podemos.. – Ele parou para pensar em uma desculpa para ficar mais algum tempo com ela – Poderíamos treinar!

- Treinar? – Ele sentiu uma certa indignação da voz dela. – Claro, seria... – Ela abriu um sorriso – divertido!

Em questões de minutos ali estavam os dois em uma das clareiras no meio da floresta aonde alguns genins utilizavam o local para treinar. Naruto desviava dos ataques rápidos de Hinata. De certa forma, era agradável lutar com ela. Podia parecer loucura mas mesmo sendo uma luta, ele realmente se sentia bem.

Não podia deixar de reparar nos movimentos suáveis dela. E reconhecia, que não conseguia atacar, bem, algo em seu corpo o parava. Porque ele não queria ataca-la, machuca-la, muito pelo contrario.

Aquilo era estranho, muito estranho, ele nunca se vira assim, e sentia raiva de si mesmo quando se pegava com os pensamentos e ações assim quando estava com ela. Era tão.. idiota! Ele não era assim tão piegas!

Um ataque certeiro de Hinata o trouxe de volta novamente.

- Me desculpe Naruto-kun, eu realmente não..

- Está tudo certo – Ele disse tirando o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca e se levantando – Eu me distrai.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, eu estou... – Ela corou – Começando a ficar com fome..

- Ahn? – Naruto pareceu meio surpreso – Ah, isso não é problema! Podemos ir no Ichiraku Ramen!

Hinata deu um pequeno riso, e Naruto se assustou.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum.. é só que.. – Ela olhou para o lado – Eu esperava isso de você...

- Ahn..?

- Você realmente gosta de Ramen né? – Ela estava um pouco corada.

- É.. – Ele ficou sem graça – Eu acho que isso é bem claro, não é?

- Sim, é.. – Ela sorriu e de repente mudou de feição ao olhar o relógio – Nossa, euestou meio atrasada... Hanabi ficaria meio irritada se eu chegasse muito tarde

Ela parou de falar e ficou com uma feição meio triste, o que preocupou Naruto.

- Ah, Hanabi, sua irmã né?.. é.. você.. – Ele ficou sem graça e meio sem saber o que fazer se sentou num tronco caído – Você é brigada com ela ou..

- Não é isso, é só que..

- Bem, certo dia eu ouvi um dos jounins comentarem que a sua irmã.. bem.. ela é a.

- Honra da família e eu a desonra. – Hinata finalizou, começando a andar.

- Não, bem, não foi isso! – Naruto pegou a mão dela. – Hinata, você não é uma desonra!

Ele soltou a mão dela corado. Não sabia porque mais vários argumentos para convence-la de que ela não era uma desonra explodiram em sua cabeça e começaram simplesmente a sair de sua boca.

- Você é uma pessoa admirável, Hinata-san. Você se preocupa com os outros e.. você é gentil! Você não pensa das vezes se é pra ajudar alguém, você é esforçada, você... Oras, Hinata-san, você tem seu valor! Eu não sei o porque na sua família valorizam tanto sua irmã, mas você não é imprestável. Há pessoas que gostam de você! E eu sou... uma.. delas.

Naruto parou de falar surpreso consigo mesmo e bastante corado.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz, de saber que Naruto achava tudo aquilo dela.

- Oh bem.. – Naruto ficou sem ação.

O que fora aquilo? Essa pergunta berrava na cabeça de Naruto, acabara de falar coisas, que.. ele realmente não fazia idéia que viria a falar palavras como aquelas um dia. Naruto não gostava de ver pessoas pra baixos e sempre as fazia ficarem para cima, mas de diferentes modos. Ele nunca pensou que falaria assim tão abertamente com Hinata. Mas o que poderia fazer? Já estava claro que Hinata o deixava, diferente.

- Acho que.. já... podemos ir para o Ichiraku. – Naruto disse ainda sem ação.

- Certo. – Hinata deu um sorriso novamente envergonhado

Enquanto caminhavam silenciosos até demais, Naruto resolveu começar uma conversa.

- Sua família deveria dar mais valor a você.. eles deveriam perceber como você se sente, não é? As pessoas não dão valor a família que tem.. Você mesmo que pensa que eles não gostem de você, bem, você tem uma família ao menos. Não é?

- Naruto-kun, você.. ahn.. sua família... – Hinata se surpreendia ainda mais com Naruto.

- Eu não tenho uma família de sangue, mas de coração – Naruto abriu um grande sorriso.

- Sério? E eu poderia saber quem são os integrantes?

- Claro. Bem, Iruka-sensei, eu acho que o sentimento que sinto por ele, seria como algo que sentiria a um pai.. e o meu irmão, seria.. bem, vai ser difícil você acreditar, Sasuke-kun.

- Sasuke-kun? – Hinata perguntou visivelmente surpresa.

- É, difícil de acreditar, mas é como um irmão. Desde pequeno eu via que nós tínhamos algo parecido e tudo mais. E bem, nosso relacionamento é de irmãos brigões não é? Mas acho que talvez ele não retribua o mesmo sentimento, embora que, ele tem sido mais legal comigo. Estive pensando, o Ero-Senin, podia ser um tio, tarado lógico, ou até mesmo um avô. – os dois riram no momento – Tsunade-sama, talvez a vovó, ou a tia solteirona. E a Sakura, talvez a prima, Kakashi-sensei, o tio alienado.

- Nossa, sua família é bem...

- Engraçada não? Agora eu comecei também a brincar.

- Brincar?

- É! Quando criança eu olhava para as pessoas de Konoha e imaginava o que cada um poderia ser se fosse meu parente. Eu apelidei de Jogo de Família. Eu me divertia horas imaginando. – Naruto sorriu – Vamos tente agora você a formar uma família.

- Eu? Bem, vejamos.. – Hinata fez uma cara pensativa – Kurenai-sama poderia ser a mãe, Shino e Kiba como os irmãos mais velhos, Iruka-sensei como um tio e.. não sei, você me pegou desprevenida. – Ela sorriu timidamente.

- Acertei a sua família, sabia que você ia colocar a Kurenai como sua mãe e Shino e Kiba como irmãos.

- Hmmm, obvio, não?

- E eu? O que eu seria na sua família? – Naruto perguntou curioso

- Ah bem.. – Hinata corou. – Não sei..

- Certo, eu não te disse o que você seria na minha não é? Você seria, bem, deixa pra lá..

- Eu gostaria de saber! Você talvez fosse um primo meu, não sei. – Hinata continuava corada.

- Primo? Bem, pode ser.. então você também é minha prima. – Naruto abriu um sorriso.

Chegaram no Ichiraku e se sentaram já pedindo seus ramens. Conversaram sobre várias coisas, como jutsu, lembranças do teste chuunin entre outras coisas. Até que Naruto resolveu tirar uma dúvida que o perturbava em sua mente.

- Hinata-san, na sua opinião, primos podem ficar juntos?

- Juntos? – Hinata corou – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bem, você sabe – Naruto começou a corar também – ficarem juntos, e até casarem.

- Huh? – Hinata fez uma expressão surpresa. – Talvez – Ela olhou para seu prato de ramen - não há nada que impeça.

- Bem... bom saber.

Naruto exibiu um de seus sorrisos, mais feliz e alegre. Hinata retribuiu com um sorriso meigo e envergonhado.

**_Fim_**

**N/A2**: Okay, o fim foi podre XD E acabou que parece, que a idéia inicial não tem nada a ver com a final, mas é porque.. eu queria fazer algo relacionado aos sentimentos de Naruto sobre a "família" dele, ia ser algo melancólico, mas preferi feliz mesmo . Ficar fazendo drama sempre perde a graça. Mas é isso, espero que gostem )


End file.
